


A Sad Proposition

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I liked the idea behind one of my Kink Bingo drabbles so much that I decided to flesh it out into a full fiction.  The prompt was drunk or drugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Proposition

Leaving the wardroom after another disappointing encounter with Bill full of his denial and mixed signals, Laura practically falls over Lee in the corridor - drunk, searching for his wedding ring.

Cursing Adama men in general, she helps him up and, after obtaining directions, corrals him to his quarters and onto his wide double rack. Looking around, Laura notes that the family quarters on Galactica are actually quite nice, much nicer and roomier than the cramped space she calls her own aboard Colonial One. She's startled out of her observations by Lee's voice.

"You're frakking sexy, Madam President. You know that?" Lee slurs.

Laura is less taken aback than she should be; sadly, it's the best proposition she's gotten in years. Definitely the best since the end of the worlds, but that's the price of being the president. Even if she had the time, her personal relationships would be closely examined and judged by the press, unlike the never-ending dalliances of Gaius Baltar during his presidency.

While a drunk Lee is not at his most attractive, she's sorely tempted by him. It would be so nice to have some human contact, especially that of a sexual nature. It has been far, far too long. Laura also has to admit that there has always been something between them - from their friendship and closeness in the early years, even to their distant relationship now, there has always been a pull between them - drawing each to the other. And, in all honesty, it wouldn't be the first time she'd been intimate with a married man.

Laura returns to Lee's rack, perching on the edge. "What are you going to do about it, Lee," she inquires quietly, curious if he's willing to back up his words with action. She can tell by the shocked look on his face that she's rendered him speechless, definitely a first.

Laura runs her hand down Lee's chest, past his waist, to gently stroke his cock through his pants. She feels it stirring, slower than it should due to his drunken state, and she leans in to capture his lips.

Laura swipes her tongue against Lee's lips, demanding and obtaining access. She kisses him deeply, tongue exploring his mouth, tangling against his own, hands never stopping in their ministrations. Lee slowly catches up and brings his hands to frame her face as he begins kissing her back, reveling in the deep hums she makes as their mouths move together.

Laura unbuttons Lee's shirt, hands caressing his chest, teasing his nipples. She helps him out of it before moving on to his pants and boxers. She can't help the wicked smile that crosses her face when she finally sees his erect cock in all its glory. Too, too long she thinks again, tongue wetting her lips.

Laura takes him into her mouth as far as she can, starting a slow rhythm, sucking and licking his cock while her hands pump up and down his shaft. As he starts to thrust into her mouth, she takes him deeper, tongue tracing the vein on the underside, one hand teasing his testicles while the other continues pumping. She sucks harder as he begins to thrust faster, her head bobbing up and down on his shaft. She feels his hands tangle in her hair and hold her head steady as he comes with one final thrust.

Swallowing reflexively, Laura wipes her mouth, locking eyes with Lee, thrilled to find them still lust-darkened. She shrugs off her blazer and strips off the rest of her clothing quickly under his appreciative gaze. Lee's eyes trace each new area of flesh revealed hungrily until she's completely naked and crawling back up to him.

Lee flips their bodies quickly, Laura's back hitting the mattress, breasts bouncing. He captures her lips in a searing kiss, then kisses across her jaw and up to her ear. He licks the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe in his mouth, causing Laura to moan his name. "I always wanted you," he whispers into her ear.

Lee continues his kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as his hands palm and caress her breasts. Continuing downwards, he swirls his tongue around her pert nipple, lavishing attention on one breast, then the other as Laura arches into his touch. He feels her let out a harsh breath when his hand slips between her legs to gently caress her folds, sliding her wetness up as he circles her clit.

Laura cries out when Lee pushes two fingers inside, setting a quick rhythm in and out as her hips chase his fingers. As wonderful as it feels, she doesn't want to come like this; she wants him inside her. Panting, she grabs Lee's wrist, halting his ministrations. He looks at her concerned until her breathless, "I want you" reaches his ears.

Removing his fingers, they both moan when Lee pushes into her, seating himself fully in one stroke. Hearing Laura's drawn out "frak," Lee remains still until she arches against him, wrapping her legs around his hips, pushing him deeper. Unable to go slow, Lee sets a demanding pace, with short, forceful thrusts that Laura meets in counterpoint.

The sound of their moans and flesh slapping flesh fill the room, and Laura cries out sharply when Lee changes angles, his shaft now rubbing against her clit on each stroke. Lee knows she's close when she begins moaning continuously, crying out to the Gods. Wanting to fully witness her climax, Lee pulls her hips off the rack, holding them still as he thrusts long and deep. He's cognizant of her scream of release as her walls clamp down around him, but is unable to watch her face as his vision blacks when her orgasm pushes him into his own.

Lee collapses on top of Laura, panting heavily, and she appreciates the feel of a strong, warm body atop hers, pushing her into the mattress. She only pushes at his shoulders to get him to move when she feels his breathing even out and fears he may fall asleep on top of her.

As expected, Lee does fall into a drunken slumber soon after rolling off of her. Laura lies beside him for a brief time before gathering up her clothing and redressing quietly. As she heads toward the hatch, listening to him snore, Laura wonders whether Lee will remember any of this in the morning.


End file.
